


Pedal to the Metal

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam doesn't wait for Dean before he goes into the house filled with ghouls.





	Pedal to the Metal

“Dean, you need to get here _quick_ , or we’re gonna miss them,” Sam said over the phone.  Dean was pedal to the metal already, and in this small town he was shocked that a county deputy hadn’t pulled him over already. 

“I’m coming as fast as I can, Sam,” Dean replied gruffly into the phone.  “Just wait until I get there.”

“No promises,” was all Sam said before he hung up.  Dean threw the phone onto the bench seat next to him and cursed, knowing that Sam was heading inside all by himself.  He urged Baby to go faster, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel.

Why had he been all the way across town when they realized the ghouls were at the old MacGyver place?  Why had he even let Sam go over there by himself?  Now Sam was up against Chuck-knows how many ghouls, and Dean wasn’t there for backup.

“You better be outside waiting for me, Sammy,” Dean mumbled to himself, taking the final turn before he’d be at the house.  He could see the beat-up pickup truck Sam had hotwired parked a couple blocks away, and Dean revved the engine to get there faster.  Baby practically glided on the pavement as Dean pulled up to the house, hitting the breaks harder than he really meant to.  Baby would forgive him, but he’d never forgive himself if something happened to Sam.

The slam of the door echoed in the empty street as Dean rushed to get his shotgun and machete out of the trunk before racing to the door.  Sam wasn’t outside, proving to Dean that he’d gone in alone.

Dean cursed again before rushing inside, hearing the scuffle before he saw anyone.  He rushed toward the sound, finding Sam backed up into the wall of a room by two ghouls who were snapping their jaws at him.

There were two others (damn, how many ghouls were they dealing with) in the room watching, horrid grins on their faces at the show.  Dean’s shotgun fired before any of them noticed him, taking one out instantly.  Before the other could even react, Dean’s machete had sliced his head clear off, Dean’s emotions riding high enough to give him a little more strength than normal.

Dean heard a choking sound from the other side of the room and looked over to see Sam’s eyes bugging a bit as he struggled to talk.  One of the ghouls had him by the throat and Sam obviously couldn’t throw him off. 

Dean’s blood boiled as he ran over, but his anger also heightened his senses.  He ducked just in time as another ghoul stepped out from a doorway, giving it a swift kick to take it down before turning his head into another holey, gorey mess with the shotgun.  Another couple steps toward Sam and one of the ghouls left Sam to attack Dean, which was exactly what Dean wanted. 

The slice to this one’s neck wasn’t as clean, and it took a second chop before the ghoul was down.  Dean was a bit distracted by the gurgling sounds Sam was making, unable to catch a breath.

The sight and sound of his brother in trouble sent Dean into one final rage, his precision perfect as he swung the machete at the final ghoul.  If Sam hadn’t been in such trouble, nearly losing consciousness, both Sam and Dean would have been worried (and pissed) at how close the tip of Dean’s machete came to Sam’s nose, but that wasn’t a problem now.  All they both knew was that a second later, the ghoul’s head was on the floor, the pressure on Sam’s throat was gone, and he was doubled over gasping for air.

Dean gave Sam a moment to get a hold of himself as he swept the house, making sure that there were no more ghouls to sneak up on them.  When he was satisfied, he returned to Sam and immediately backed his brother up against the wall, in a similar position as the ghoul had been a minute before.

“Dean, what the hell?” Sam asked, grabbing at Dean’s arm that was pinning him by the chest.  He swallowed deeply once he saw the anger in Dean’s eyes, though, knowing he was about to get reamed out.

“I told you to _wait until I got here_ ,” Dean yelled, letting all of his worry sweep into anger at Sam.  “If I had been a minute longer, I woulda been fighting a ghoul that looked like _you_.”

Sam swallowed, deciding that now was not the right time to answer with any explanations.  Anything he said would be dismissed, anyway, better to just let Dean get his anger out.

They were frozen for a moment before Dean forcefully let Sam go, Sam slumping down the wall.  Dean paced for a second before turning to punch the wall right by Sam’s head, putting a dent in the drywall.

With one final glare at Sam, Dean turned to leave the room.  “You’re cleaning this shit up,” Dean threw over his shoulder before he was gone.

Sam slumped further, hoping that Dean’s anger could be placated quickly and they wouldn’t fight all night.  He looked around at the bodies and decapitated heads, deciding to get to work so that the forgiveness could come even sooner.


End file.
